Seven Deadly Sins
by XVioletRoseX
Summary: When someone from Spencer's past is charged with murder it brings to light a past he would really rater forget and old friends that are all but forgotten. Drama/suspense/angst/friendship and future romance. Reid/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lone figure stood in the Las Vegas cemetery. His feature were hidden by the night but one thing was sure about this mysterious man as he gazed down at the freely dug grave of one 'Alexander Carter' and that was that he was not grieving a loss.

The moon illuminated his evil smirk and his dark, deep, menacing chukle could be heard across the silent grave yard.

'You made the right choice. Stage one complete' he whispered before disappearing into the night.

Eight years later

Jade Collins rolled over in her sleep when a loud banging noise disturbed her sleep. She had the habit of over working herself so when she did finally get sleep she usually find herself sleeping one to two days straight.

"Jade Collins! Open up!" a firm voice commanded "This is the LVPD and we have a warrant for your arrest"

That woke Jade up. Unsteadily, she got out of bed, she felt groggy and confused. She walked to the door which was much more of an effort then usual.

After unlocking the deadbolt she opened the door but kept the chain in as peaked out. She saw two uniformed police officers standing out her door, one an old male maybe in his early fifty and a younger female in her early thirty's. The female showed Jade her badge and I'D.

"W…what do you … me…an….mean y-you ha-ve a war-rent for m….my arrest?" she stuttered

She cursed inwardly, she was usually calm and confident even quit cold-hearted but if she finds her self caught outside of her comfort zone then she suddenly becomes a babbling idiot!

"Just that" The firm voice of an older man replied "You are under arrest for brutal murder of six people"

Jade stood and stared at him in shock, _Murder?! _

"P-please…. Th-ere m-m-m-must b-b-b-b-be s-s-s-s-s—ss-s-sssss-so-me sort of mist-take" Jade begged

"No, there hasn't. Now open the door before we break it in' the female spoke up

Although still convinced they made a mistake she slowly opened the door. Hopefully she could get this mistake sorted out at the police station.

But as the two officers hand cuffed her while reading her rights she and forced her into the back seat of the police car she realised that to they already made up their mind about her.


	2. Bad Day

**Dear Reader**

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of my first story! :D I just wanted to inform you that it is set in season 3 when Spencer is 26-27. Also there is allot of 'OC' so everything may not be as it seems. Not a slash. **

Chapter 1

A man who won't die for something is not fit to live –Martin Luther King Jr.

As the alarm clock blared Dr. Spencer Reid was jolted awake in cold sweet from another one of his horrifying nightmares that haunted his sleep like ghouls in the night.

He was so tired! He awoke he different times during the night with the same recurring dream. Reid shock his head to get the images of his past out of his head as he reached his tiny bathroom and hopped into the cold shower after stripping from his boxers and a pain shirt. He quickly scrubbed his body and wash his hair, wishing in vain that he could wash away his memories.

When finished he quickly dried and changed into his work clothes and grabbed his gun and messenger bag before leaving earlier than usual for work. Mornings like this he hated sitting around.

Before heading to the Metro, though, he did grab a cup of coffee. Some things are never ament to change.

Two hours, later found the young Doctor sitting at his desk working more slowly than usual at his paperwork and his co-workers were starting to notice.

SSA Derek Morgan, walking up to the Doctor and leaned casually on his desk waiting for Reid to start the conversation but he had no chance as Hotch stepped out of his office with JJ in-toe

"Everyone, conference room. Now" He said

Before Hotch and JJ walked away though their eyes gazed down to Spencer as if looking at him with a whole new prospective.

As the team gathered around the round table each of them mentally preparing themselves for their next case. JJ stood at the front and with a brisk nod from Hotch.

"Okay so we have six victims, three male and three female in Las Vegas, Nevada. Each murder took place in the victim's homes and COD was… well look for your selves"

JJ clicked the remote and the imagines appeared on screen the victims had seemed to have bleed out and had large deep cuts all over their body. The faces were completely smashed in. Reid mused that the murder weapon could have been an axe.

"The murder weapon was an axe. There was an attempt on another couple but when it failed the unsub ran off, leaving the weapon at the scene" JJ said confirming Reid's unspoken thoughts.

"The same message was left at each scene" Hotch added

With a click of a button a blood spread message was in view of the BAU team

_Lizzie Borden took an axe_

_And gave her mother forty wacks_

_When she saw what she had done _

_She gave her father forty one_

"Lizzie Borden?" Morgan asked

"In 1892 Andrew Borden and his second wife were both murdered with an axe and the only suspect brought to court was Mr. Borden's daughter Lizzie. Although she was later acquitted there was still speculation of her innocence. She is often referred to as 'the most notorious murderer- who wasn't!" Reid informed them

"The LVPD have a suspect in custody" JJ informed them

"Then why do they need us?" asked Rossi

"Because _she _refuse to talk to anyone but Reid"

The whole room was shocked into silence. Spencer felt his stomach drop from shock and panic. Hotch fixed him with a col stare.

"So Reid, who is Jade Collins to you?" he asked 


	3. A Hell of a Case

Chapter 2

_Jade Collins…_ Well there's a name that he hadn't heard in a long time. Spencer was horrified to admit that he felt a sense of relief- for a terrifying moment he thought that it was his mother, that she hurt someone during one of her worst episodes. But then he felt shame and anger, shame that he felt relief at one of his closest friend's obvious pain and anger that he was being doubted when _Jade Collins _was going through one of the hardest things anyone has to face and she's doing it _alone. _He had yet to learn of the victims and their connection to Jade but he was already convinced of her innocence… she wasn't the type.

Spencer knew that this was a stereotypical thing for loved ones of accused murders to say but this was different, He knew murders, he knew serial killers, he knew psychopaths and he knew Jade (probably better then anyone) and there was no way that she would be capable of this kind of murder.

In a split second he decided that it would probably be wise to keep calm, he would be better and more help to Jade that way. For the first time since he joined the BAU he was able to return and maintain Hotch's glares.

"She is my friend" Reid replied shortly

"Just a friend?" Morgan questioned

"She is like a sister to me" Reid said moving his calm glare to Morgan

"Okay, ok Spence we believe you but when was the last time the two of you spoke?" JJ asked gently

Reid sighed and looked down.

"Face to face? Not since I joined the FBI. We were both offered position's in a research lavatory and she didn't take it too well that I turned it down to 'play agent' I believe she put it" Reid said frowning "Neither of us truly made up, we didn't have too. Jade always described our friendship as pure intellectual one where neither of us have to exchange unnecessary 'pleasantry's' for us to maintain our friend although we never saw each other again we continued communication through letters… nothing personal though, we discussed our work mostly and our opinion on different topics"

"You don't think she's capable of this" Emily observed

"She's me in female form, except she will go to extremes to ensure that she doesn't have any kind of human contact" Reid told them "This kind of murder? No, It's too personal, to intimate- I could believe it if the murder was the use a chemical toxin… Not that she would"

"Reid, are you going to be to handle this objectively?" Rossi asked concerned

Spencer thought for the moment

"I'll do anything to ensure justice" he replied finally

"That's good, we need you to focus on this case" Hotch said

_And because there is no way in hell she will talk to any of you _Spencer thought to himself

"Wheels up in 30" Hotch said dismissing the team

Spencer hurried out of the conference room and down to his desk. He open the locked drawer where he kept some of his personal items that he wanted to keep close to him but still didn't want his team mates to see.

First he picked up a picture frame holding a picture of seven wide-smiling seventeen year old all gathered around the leaning tower of Pisa. He smiled at the memory, he and six of his closest friends (Jade included) went for a road trip around Europe the summer of '99. They were where young and full of life. Spencer could honestly say those were the best times of his life but it came to an end year later when tragedy stroke and he lost one of his closest friends and in a domino effect of time lost the rest of his friends to letters and phone calls once or twice a year.

Reid sighed, he looked at his seventeen year old self his arm hung loosely around a young girl with wild curly hair. One thing he would change if he could go back in time? He would tell that girl how he truly felt about her.

He returned the picture to the drawer and picked up the item he was searching for, it was a book- his favourite in fact a first edition Frankenstein written by Mary Shelley given to him from his best friend for his sixteenth birthday but it was not the book he was specifically looking for- it was the letter hidden which in.

The envelope was old and bent but seemed in good condition compared to the ratty, over read letter in side. He re-read the letter for seemingly the millionth time. One line shot out at him- _They are coming for us Spencer, I only withheld the unstoppable. _

He slipped the letter back into the envelope and into his go-bag, he had a feeling he was going to need it for later. He gently placed his book back into his drawer and looked at the picture one last time before locking the drawer and leaving the bull-pin with his go-bag in hand.

He thought back to the letter currently in his bag pocket- This was going to be one hell of a case. 


	4. Secret texts and unrevealed memoirs

Chapter 3

Reid hit send, as he entered the plane and sat down in the first available seat he saw as he put his phone back in his pocket not wanting his team mates to know about the secret text he had just sent.

The flight to Vages seemed to drag on and on for Spencer but he used this time productively to get familiar with the case. He learned that the victims were young married couples in the age range of 27 to 32 with no visible connection to Jade just as Spencer suspected. The only thing that connected the couples to each other was that they all adopted a child. All the victims were killed in the time range of two days. Garcia also did her research on Jade much to Spencer's displeasure.

"Okay, Doctor Jade Collins age 26" Garcia stated for the computer screen "She has a PHD in engineering and free lances with many different company's across the world giving advice on and constructing different prototype's… Although it does not say what kind"

"Reid, man I thought you said the two of you were both offered jobs in a research lab"

"When I didn't take the job neither did she" Reid replied "Frankly it was better for her"

"Why's that?" Emily asked

Reid softly smirked "Oh you'll see"

The team stared at him for a moment but he just ignored them.

"Anything else Garcia?" Rossi asked

"That's it my sweet's. Other than a birth certificate and a passport nothing, nada" Garcia frowned "zip. Not even a credit card or drivers licence. Not even a photo. I'm sorry my pretties but the Goddess of all Knowledge is drawing up a blank here"

"It's ok, Mama we will let you know what we find" Morgan said

Spencer spent the rest of the flight in deep thought, memoirs. Haunting memories, memories that invades his every nightmare of a past that he has kept a secret for so very long.

When the jet finally touched down Spencer was the first one off the plane followed by Morgan and JJ who drove with them to the LVPD. The drive was silent, JJ and Morgan both wanted to say something to the young doctor but didn't quite know what to say. Reid just sat there looking out the window as the sights of Las Vegas while memories of his childhood came flooding back to him like they often do when on a case in his home town. As always some were better than others.

When the whole team arrived at the police station they meet the Captain of the homicide division.

"Hello, Captain Fox?" JJ asked "I am Jennifer Jareau the teams Communications Liaison from the FBI. I believe we spoke on the phone?" JJ asked the greying older man

"Ah yes thank you for making it out here so fast" the Captain said "we would like this case wrapped up soon"

"Well so would we" JJ stated "This is unit chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, SSA David Rossi, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid"

When the Captains gaze landed upon Spencer he was first shocked (as most people are) at his young complication even with high title but then he was suspicious. What could is this _boy_ do to his case?

"_Doctor_" Captain Fox's rough voice stated "the _suspect_ is waiting for you"

"Yea _suspect, _let's keep it like keep it like that" Spencer said looking the Captain in the eye "Shall we?"

The last thing Reid wanted was witch-hunt on Jade courtesy of the LVPD.

"Right" Captain Fox grunted "If you follow me"

As they walked, the whole department stood and looked as Dr. Spencer Reid walked with more confidence than he ever did in his life- what fuelled his confidence was the fact he was seconds away from seeing one of his nearest and dearest friend and be able to _help_ her.

The team entered the opposite side of the interrogation room and gathered around the 'looking glass' as Reid liked to call it.

The looking glass at this moment showed a young woman with her head in her hands. She was sitting hunched over with her elbows resting on the table but she was sitting very still- not making the slightest movement.

"She's been like that since she got here" Fox explained "Even as a stammering nervous mess only said two things. One: Get FBI Agent Dr. Reid"

Once again the Captain's eyes ventured to the young doctor.

"The second?" Morgan asked eyes never leaving the girl

"Have him knock the glass when he got here" he replied

Without hesitation Spencer stepped towards the glass and raised his hand.

"Get ready boys and girls" Fox warned "This ain't goin' ta be pretty"

Reid ignored him as he gently taped out 'I'm here, I'm here to help' in Morse code. Jade's body snapped up straight and gave the team a shock.

Jades right eye was sewn shut and from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her neck ran a long scar that disappeared into her shirt making it unclear how far the scar went on for. This scar showed the team that something horrific happened to this girl and they were sure Spencer knew what.

JJ gasped and turned her head away looking at Reid instead who was standing perfectly still with a calculating expression on his face

"Spence, what happened to her?" she voiced everyone's question

"Life" Reid growled out he twisted his head towards his team taking in their horrified expressions

"Do you want to know why she asked for me?" When no one replied he continued "Because I was the first person- one of the _only_- people to see past the appearance and see the brilliant mind inside"

He looked each and every one of his friends in the eye giving them a look that made them feel ashamed of their reaction.

He turned away and looked back at Jade- who seem to know where he was on the other side. He smiled and so did she.

"Now if you excuse me" Reid taking off his messenger bag "I'm late for a reunion"

He walked out the door to get to the other door which divide the two old friends. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello! Did someone call for a Doctor?" He asked causally leaning on the door frame

**Hello! First of all thank you all for the great reaction to my story it's been truly amazing! I sorry for the long wait I just properly finished school yesterday but hopefully lots of update coming soon. Sorry if it is too un-Reid-like but in my imagination this is what his past makes him but more on that later. Sorry if the description of Jade offends anyone, she is important to the story and I had to highlight her pain and misery. Also I'm sure you all gathered I'm no good at spelling but please bear with me, whatever you think the word is ament to be it probably is. Feedback is encouraged **


	5. Flashbacks and Conections

_Previously on Seven Deadly Sins _

"_Now if you excuse me. I'm late for a reunion" He walked out the door to get to the other door which divide the two old friends. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hello! Did someone call for a Doctor?"_

**And now **

"Spencer" Jade breathed in relief "What took you so long!"

Reid grinned at her frown. He looked at her. For as long as he had known her she had her short black hair cut up to her chin which even though the years have gone on it has changed. He closed the door and crossed the room and sat down on chair across from her.

"Nice to see some things never change" Spencer nodding to her hair

"HA! Well we can't say the same about you, that's for sure!" Jade exclaimed "The last time I saw you, you were in an old T-shirt saying 'The Doctor Is In!' and had a beard that was slightly hobo like"

"Hey now, I liked that beard it kept my face warm" He said rubbing his face self-consciously "Also that shirt was a gift- I still have it"

"I can believe that" Jade sighed "I'm just glad you're here"

"You of all people was charged of _murder" _Spencer laughed "I was curious"

"Of course you were" Jade replied "remember how we met?"

"How could I forget" Reid smiled softly "As first impressions go- yours was… interesting"

_Flashback_

_Fourteen-year-old Spencer Reid woke up with a shock from a smash coming from his living room/kitchen of his tiny apartment near Caltech._

_Part of him thought- well hoped really- that he was being irrational due to the horror movie he just watched before bed but he still had to make sure… right?_

_He grabbed the baseball bat beside his bed… not because he was particularly sporty- well sporty at all really- but because his best friend back home gave it to him for protection and silently creped out his slightly ajar bedroom door the only light was coming from the fridge but it was slightly blocked from a large shadow. He raised his bat when he heard a large sob coming from the shadow. _

"_Stupid… stupid… STUPID!" a female voice exclaimed "Why can't do anything right"_

_This was followed by a high-pitched sob that made Spencer certain that he would have been woken from that if not the smash._

_The younger Spencer felt along the wall till he found the switch and flicked it on. The shadow swung around revealing a young girl who had had to be no older then fourteen. Spencer couldn't see most of her face due to her hood being pulled up and her short hair covering the right side of her face. The left side of her face was red and blotchy from the tears._

_Spencer knew the statistics about how bad a situation like this could get but he didn't classify this girl as a threat. He classified this girl as alone and scared, both of which he knew plenty about. _

'_Are you okay?' He asked _

_Slowly Spencer put the bat down on the ground to show he meant no harm. The girl didn't answer she only stood there shocked into silence. _

'_Are you hungry?' he continued 'I'm no master chief but I'm sure I can make you up something… decent if you like' _

_She continued to stare at him but now because he confused her. Spencer was sure if a survey was ever carried out on 'reactions to burglary' he would be the only percentage that could say that anything like _this_ ever happened to them, that they tried to _befriend _the thief. Slowly he walked over to the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. He didn't want her to feel trapped. _

'_Why' the girls asked stammering as she did so _

'_Why what?' Spencer asked now confused _

'_Why are you being so nice to me?' she asked in reply _

_Spencer thought for a moment and simply shrugged. Slowly he entered his small kitchen in search of what smashed and saw broken glass around the girl's feet._

'_I'm sorry' the girl said sniffing softly 'I've always been clumsy' _

_Spencer laughed softly he found it quite amusing that she would apologise for breaking his glass instead of apologising for breaking into this apartment. _

'_It's okay' he replied 'Do you want to go through to the living room? Ill clean the glass up and bring you out something to eat'_

_She stared at him for a moment, she was never shown such kindness and was questioning his sincerity but seeing the kindness and understanding in his eyes so she decided to trust him- to an extent._

_It didn't take him long to clean the glass and make the girl up a quick sandwich. When he walked out into his living area and saw the girl sitting on the edge of his sofa stock still, as far away from the kitchen as she could get. Her hood was down and her hair was pushed back, revealing along scar and her right eye sewn together. Spencer walked unfazed by this new discovery and placed the plate and cup of orange juice down in front of her._

'_I didn't know what you liked' he told her _

_She was silent as she looked at the sandwich before picking off aside to taste as if testing it for poison. When she was satisfied it was clean she wolfed it down as fast as she could as if someone was going to steal it from her. When she was finished eating she sucked down the drink in one gulp. _

_Spencer stared at her in fascination, she was obviously an abuse victim from her wounds and her mistrust. She also appeared to be living on the streets but was obviously very intelligent as she got past his security system._

_Then something caught his eye, it was sticking out of her hoodie pocket. It was a black box with numbers and wires everywhere. _

'_What's that?' he asked pointing to her pocket_

_She carefully took it out of her pocket and examined it for a minute before handing it over to him._

'_It's my code breaker' she stated 'I use it to beat security systems. It's made of old phone parts'_

'_You made this?' Spencer asked in surprise_

_She shrugged in reply _

'_Wow this is… brilliant!' he stated in amazement _

'_Well it's pretty worse for wear' she said blushing_

_He looked at her for a moment _

'_So where are your parents?' she asked _

'_Hum? Ah Vegas… my hometown' Spencer explained 'I'm in college'_

'_What? But you can't be much older than I am!' The girl exclaimed _

'_I graduated when I was twelve' Spencer looked away shyly 'What about you?' _

_He obviously wanted to change the subject away from him._

'_I don't go to school anymore' she said looking down at her hands 'I ran away from home'_

'_How long?' He asked _

'_Um about two months' she said _

'_No chance of you returning home' Spencer asked _

'_No' she said quickly 'That is not an option' _

'_Ok' spencer said slowly 'I can help you'_

'_HA! Well how are you going to do that then?!' she asked sarcastically and somewhat coldly_

'_In Vegas' Spencer stated 'with two phone calls I can get you somewhere to live and into a school… if you like'_

'_Why would you do that?' she asked in confusion 'you don't even know me'_

'_I know that you're intelligent and you're brilliant' he said 'and you're of great need of help. I'm Spencer by the way'_

_She stared at him uneasily contemplating if she should trust him with this information 'Jade' she said finally 'So who are the people you want to send me to live with'_

'_My friends __Ashlyn and Alexander Carter' Spencer said smiling 'Their twins!'_

_End of flashback _

"Well?" Jade asked crossing her arms in annoyance "Aren't you going to ask me questions to prove my innocence"

"Of course" Spencer said shaking out of his daze "I'm just waiting for someone"

"Someone I know?" she teased

"Yes" he replied "Someone who is always late"

She was about to snap back with a short and sweet comeback when she heard a sudden commotion coming from outside the interrogation room _'Who are you?' 'What are you doing here?' 'STOP' 'You cannot go in there!'_

The door swung open revealing a young man of 26 years of age with sandy blonde, dressed in an expensive Italian suit and wearing a smug but kind smirk.

"Hello gorgeous" He said confidence dripping from his voice "And Spencer"

Spencer laughed, Jade looked confused and very annoyed and the man standing at the door winked enjoying the moment.

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!**

**Sorry if you all found this chapter slow but every word counts ;) **


	6. Innocence

Chapter 5

The BAU team stared at the one-way-window in shock- They had never seen this side Reid and it kind of worried them. Not only were they worried about his behaviour but because even though the team identified themselves as family spencer never spoke as freely with them as he did with the suspected UNSUB and who the hell was this guy gocking at himself in the one-way-window?

The man was fixing his hair and twisting his body indifferent angles vainly trying to check himself out. With every movement he made Jade's anger rose more and more. There was always something about him that drove her insane.

"Luke!" She finally exclaimed getting the man's attention "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm your lawyer babe" He replied giving her wide smile

He strided over towards her and sat down beside her.

"Don't be stupid" Jade said giving him a dirty look "You're a prosecutor"

"Yea well I trained to be either" Luke replied "I just choose to put criminal's in jail and you my dear are no criminal"

Jade turned to Spencer with an exhausted look in her eye which turned into an annoyed one when she saw the look of amusement on his face. Spencer sighed.

"Okay Luke" Spencer said finally "we should get started"

"Thank you" Jade said

"Okay Jade where were you during 2nd and the 3rd of this month?" Spencer started

"I was asleep" Jade answered

"For two days?" He questioned

"You don't have to answer that" Luke told Jade

"Spencer you know me" she replied ignoring Luke "I work too much, barely sleep then as soon as I'm off take a strong sleeping pill and crash. You can check me medicine. I picked it up fresh this week and only took two"

"We will" Spencer confirmed "Do you know any of these people"

He spread the pictures on the table of the before shoots of the victims. Jade and Luke examined the pictures and then sat back.

"Never seen them before in my life" Jade told him "Spencer level with me here. What am I ament to have done here?"

"The victims were killed with an axe" Spencer told her "With your fingerprints on the murder weapon and witnesses saw a woman of your description running from the scenes"

"This is absurd!" Jade exclaimed "I'm not a murderer! I could never have done anything like this!"

"Jade calm down" Luke said "We will sort this out"

"No Luke! You brainless twat" Jade exclaimed standing up "I will not _calm down_! I'm being set up!"

She started pacing around the room frantically and practically pulled her hair out "Why would I do this? Why the hell would I murder these people tell me that Mr Profiler" she shouted standing in front of Spencer looking scared

"Spencer who is doing this to me" she asked softly

"Please, Jade sit down" He begged

She sat down in a huff crossing her arms. Spencer looked at the case file and flipped through the pages until he felt a sting on his finger.

"Damn paper cut" he cursed "You have no idea how many of these I get in a week!"

Luke chuckled while Jade started to look green at the sight of blood

"I mean look at this" he said putting his finger in front of Jade's face

Jade hunched over the side of the desk and projectile vomited on the ground. Luke reached over and pulled her hair back with a worried expression on his face while Spencer got up and left the room and headed towards the murder board. The BAU team and Luke exited the two rooms at the same time and rushed over to Reid who was busy examining the board.

"Reid, man what the hell was that!" Morgan exclaimed

"She isn't the murderer" He stated "She is a Hemophobe which means she has a phobia of blood. It is often caused by trauma in childhood or adolescence"

"Okay, why didn't you just tell us that?" Emily asked

"Would you have believed him?" Luke asked coming to Spencer's side

"Of cou- why should we defined ourselves to _you!_ Who the hell are you anyway" JJ demanded

"My Aslan!" Luke exclaimed "So many alpha personalities in the BAU! How does blinker like you get by Spencer?"

"The same way I put up with you Luke" Reid replied his eyes never leaving the board "Patience"

"Reid who is this guy" Morgan asked raising his voice in an annoyance

When Spencer didn't respond Luke decided he had better "The names Luke Jenkins assistant DA in New York narcotics division" He said flashing them a charming smile "Spencer, Jade and I are old friends but don't worry you will soon meet the rest"

"But you're so young!" Rossi exclaimed "You should be _in _law school"

"Yea cuz Spency is the only person that can graduate early" he said rolling his eyes "May not be a genesis but I have a photographic memory which helped me fly through law school"

Spencer turned to his friend "What do you mean '_don't worry you will soon meet the rest'_?"

"I called the guys and their coming down to support Jade!" Luke exclaimed "Isn't it great? We are getting the whole gang together… well with exceptions of course"

Spencer gave him a look of pure anger "Jade's right you really are a brainless twat"

"Dr Reid" An officer said coming up to him "This was left for you at the front desk"

The officer handed him a envelope and left. Spencer opened the enveloped and silently read the note which said;

_Spencer Reid is ever so clever _

_But let's see if he can protect _

_His friends _

_Like he couldn't protect_

_Alexander._


	7. Hit A Little to Close to Home

Chapter 6

In the minutes that passed from the note was in Reid's hands the team (plus Fox and Luke) moved themselves into a more private room and the note was passed across the room into each hand until it settled in the hands of Luke Jenkins who read the note in confusion.

"What the hell?" Luke asked Spencer "What does what happened to Alexander have to do with any of this?"

"And who is he?" Hotch said sternly

Hotch and the rest of the team were getting sick of not knowing what the hell was going on. It was only when Spencer didn't reply that the team noticed the state he was in. He was leaning on to a table for dear life and he was paler then usual as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Spence? Are yo-" JJ started but she was interrupted by a knock on the door

An officer entered "Dr Reid? You have visitors"

That was all the excuse Reid needed to get out of the room. As he left he muttered something about 'needing a hug' and Luke was left to answer the BAU's questions.

As he walked through the police department his mind was racing ahead of him trying to come up with something- Anything!- that he could tell both sets of friends that could explain the note. It was not time yet! He had an IQ of an impressive 187 and he never felt so stupid.

His thoughts and pity party were interrupted by a loud squeal "SPENCY!"

He looked up in time to see a flash of auburn hair before he was nearly tackled to the ground but he caught himself and hugged his friend back.

After a minute the young woman stood back. She had long auburn hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were sparkling blue and she had the kindest of smiles.

"Hey you, I've missed you" she said with an enchanting musical voice

"Hey Susie" Spencer replied smiling "I've missed you too"

Spencer discovered a long time ago that it was impossible not to smile around her. He may not have any romantic feelings for her but she made him feel better with just one smile. She had that effect on everyone… even Jade surprisingly.

"Hey Spency!" Called a male voice teasingly "Did you miss me too?"

"Oh shut it Dean!" Susie said spinning around with her hands on her hips "couldn't you see Spencer and I were having a moment?"

The man in question came stalking over with a great-big-toothy smile on his face. He was tall and lean easily towering over Susie. His hair was black and styled casually. His green eyes looked down to his girlfriend lovingly.

"Sorry love" he said standing in front of her

"Now, say hello to Spencer properly" she demanded

Gently he pushed Susie out of his way and engulfed Spencer in a bear hug "Hey man! It's been a long time. We have missed you!"

"Hey Dean, of course I missed you too" Spencer only got out. He could barley breath from the embrace

"Not really what I meant but it will have to do" Susie muttered to herself but giggled at the sight of the man she loved and her closest male friend hugging.

But when Spencer was finally realised the matter turned serious.

"How is Jade?" Dean asked "Luke sounded serious on the phone and that is a frist for him"

"She's okay now" Spencer replied stuffing his hands in his pockets "I just provide her innocence"

Susie smiled "Of course you did! You brilliant human"

Spencer returned her smile with a shy one

"How?" Dean asked sensing a story

"Well the crime scenes had large amounts of blood and with Jade being a hemophobe I simply made her throw up by getting a paper cut" Spencer said with a shrug "It hurt!"

Dean howled with laughter while Susie giggled softly.

"My Hero" Susie said softly

"And mine!" Dean claimed throwing his arms around Spencer in a gentler hug

"Come on, you fools" Spencer said "There is something else too"

Spencer quickly lead them back to the room where the team had Luke out number but still had no luck getting any answer from him about who Alexander was.

"Guys! Save me" Luke shouting running behind Susie for protection

"And who are they!" Emily demanded

Susie stepped forward calmly to defuse the tension with a bright smile "Hello, I'm Susie Valentine and this is my boyfriend Dean knight. We have been friends with Spencer and others for years"

Dean walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders protectively "Spencer you said there was something else"

Reid silently nodded and walked to over to the desk to receive the note that was now in an evidence bag he picked it up and handed it to Susie. Silently she and Dean scanned the note and looked up at him in shock.

"Oh Spency" Susie whispered

"Reid, we will ask one last time. Who is Alexander?" Hotch said sternly

"Spencer, why don't you take me to see Jade and let the boys explain" Susie said walking up to Spencer and taking his hand in hers and tugging him out of the room.

When the pair left the room the team turned to the two males still in the room.

"Well?" Morgan asked in frustration

"Okay, Alexander was Spencer best friend. They literally grew up together, them and Alex's twin sister Ash" Luke said sitting down

"Was?" JJ asked

"Eight years ago… Alexander took his life" Dean said sadly

"We were all devastated" Luke said with a faraway gaze "but Ash and Spence they were… in bits- they were heartbroken"

"It didn't help that Spencer blamed himself" Dean told them

"Why?" Rossi asked

"Because at the time he was working on his second PHD and wasn't at home in quite some time" Luke informed them "You got to understand that they were as close as brothers! They told each other everything and he felt like he wasn't there for his best friend in his moment of greatest need"

"It was irrational but it was how he felt" Dean sighed "I guess we all felt to blame in a sense"

"Why did he…" Morgan asked awkwardly

He and the team felt horrible now for their lack of patience and aggressive behaviour towards Reid and his friends.

"That's just the thing" Luke stated "We don't know! He didn't even leave a note! He caused us all so much pain and misery! He was the reason we all broke up! Why couldn't he come to us? We would have helped him!"

There was now tears in both Luke and Dean's eyes, it was clear that the pain from losing their friend was still there with a form of guilt.

"He wasn't unhappy though, he always had a great big smile on his face and he loved life" Dean said confusion making his voice low and husky "He made decent grades in school and got a full sports scholarship to a great College. It always made no sense"

JJ looked down grief over coming her, she too knew how it felt to lose a loved one to suicide. She lost her sister when she was only eleven years old and she never felt truly healed since. All she wanted to do right now was hug Spencer for she too would blame herself for her sister's death. Why hadn't he told her? She always loved Spencer like a little brother that she always wished for but since the start of this case she felt him slowly drifting away from her and the rest of the team. Maybe this case hit a little too close to home for Doctor Spencer Reid to handle.

**Hey hope you all enjoy the story so far and sorry if the reference to suicide upsets anyone and Luke comment was from the heat of the moment. **


	8. A Test

Chapter 7

_Flashback_

_A six year old spencer Reid sat on his front porch with a note book and a pre-calculus text book in front of him. The text book was given to him by his math teacher to work on over the summer to keep him from being bored pier to his own request._

_ He looked up and fixed his glasses when he heard a loud shout and ball land in his garden from across the street. A boy his age that Spencer never seen before, ran across the street from old Mrs Carter's house. The boy had dark brown hair and joyful light brown eyes. He had a cheeky grin that radiated childish innocence and joy._

_ "Hi!" the boy exclaimed _

_ "Hello" Spencer replied uncertainly _

_ The boy walked over and picked up his ball- all the while staring at Spencer with a curious gaze. _

_ "My names Alex" He said "Who are you?"_

_ Spencer noticed that the boy had a British accent like Mrs Carter which made him most likely a relative to the older woman._

_ "I'm Spencer" he replied tensely_

_ "Hi Spencer, what you doing?" Alex asked coming closer _

_ "Homework" Spencer replied looking at his work _

_ "What?! But it's _summer!_" Alex exclaimed "You should be out having fun with your friends!"_

_ "I don't… have any" Spencer replied looking down at his text book shyly _

_ "Why?" Alex asked in confusion_

_ "They think I'm weird" Spencer replied_

_ "So, everyone's weird! My sister loves _art _and can't even kick a football properly!" Alex said dumfounded "I mean who would prefer art to sports? See- weird!" _

_ Both boys started to laugh uncontrollably_

_ "I don't think you're as weird as you think" Alex said when they both settled down "Do you want to come over to my grannys play with me and my sister? I mean she is pretty lame but she's alright… when she's not being bossy that is!"_

_ Spencer nodded, he wanted to have fun for once_

_ "Great! Come on then!" Alex shouted excitedly "Me and Ash… we can be your friends!"_

_ Spencer smiled at his new found friend as they stood up and Spencer closed his text and note book and placed it on his porch._

_ "Race ya!" Alex exclaimed as he took off_

_ Spencer fixed his glass before he started running only thinking one thing: _This summer was going to be interesting.

_End of flashback_

"So sweetie how you holding up?" Susie asked Reid pulling him his thoughts

Reid kept his eyes trained on the ground as they walked away from the vending machine where they bought some water for Jade- he couldn't find the words to speck.

"That bad huh?" Susie asked giving his hand a little squeeze

"What am I going to say to Ash?" Spencer whispered

"You are going to hug her and tell her the truth" Susie replied "She a big girl Spencey she can handle this. She doesn't need you to protect her"

Spencer wasn't too sure about but he kept quiet. There was so much they all needed to know. Starting with that letter. The letter. That damn letter! Spencer cursed the very existence of that letter. It shattered his reality from the day he got it and pretty soon it would shatter his friends lives. All he wanted to do was gather all his friends and run but he couldn't. Mostly because it didn't matter where they went they would always be found. Taking action was their only option. Even if the others didn't know anything yet.

Reid loved his BAU family but he couldn't share everything with them- he didn't want to tell them anything if he honest with himself. He attached himself to them after the huge loss of his closest friends. Especially to Morgan. Morgan reminded him so much of Alexander it hurt. They both loved sport and both very muscular. Both a hit with the ladies and comfortable around nearly everyone. Both found the greatest enjoyment in teasing the young doctor but both fiercely protective of the people they love and care for. And both have the same haunted brown eyes.

Spencer missed Alexander with all his heart, he was one of the closest friends that he ever had. Alexander brought him out of his shell and made him feel confident. After his death he slowly retreated back into his shell.

Alexander was the only reason he become an FBI agent in the first place. Several weeks before his death Alex confided in Spencer that one day he wanted to join FBI in the future but he didn't want anyone else to know just yet and after his death Spencer felt it was his duty to complete his best friends last wish- his last wish. It was the only reason he let Agent Gideon 'mentor' him.

"Spence?"

His thoughts where interrupted by a soft British voice full of insecurity. He spun around on his heels at the sound of the voice and came face-to-face with the last of his comrades- a woman with unruly brown curly hair and large black framed glasses magnifying her deep brown eyes which spencer saw were still full of grief from the death of her brother and a where still filled of fear of which he shared. A fear of darkness.

_Flashback_

"_Spence?" A soft voice whined from within the darkness "I'm scared"_

"_I Know Ash" the younger voice of Spencer whispered "But we can't show _them _that"_

_The young girl only sniffed in reply _

_There was a loud bang and heavy footsteps. Ash stiffened moved closer to Spencer- who in turn closed his eyes breathing deeply… waiting for what came next. _

_End of flashback _

At times Ash's voice would take him back to a time when darkness was all they knew, where monsters were alive and lurking around every corner waiting to attack.

All he could do was stare at her- the last time they saw each other they had a very heated argument which neither of them ever forgot so he was unsure of what he should say and how he should approach her.

"Don't just stand there!" Ash exclaimed smiling softly "give me a hug"

Spencer smiled awkwardly- shaking from the past and trying to focus on the present as he hugged his child hood friend tightly.

"For being the son of a professor of 15th Century Literature" Ash whispered in his ear "You are often at a loss for words"

He chuckled deeply at his friends attempt at humour.

When he stepped away too allow the two girls to hug.

"It so good to see you!" Susie gushed

"Yea just wish it was under better circumstances" Ash sighed

"And with that said we should get this water to Jade" Susie said "Spencer made her throw up"

"What did he do?" Ash asked confused "Hit on her?"

"Nope, that's Luke's job" Susie laughed hooking up her arms through Ash's "He simply got a paper cut to prove her innocence"

"Ah yes, Hemophobe- can't stomach the sight of blood" Ash deadpanned

Susie laughed as Spencer led the girls to the interview room where Jade was still occupying. The young woman was still looking quite green from Spencer's last encounter with her although the sick seemed to have been moped there was still a stench which pledged the new occupants nostrils as soon as they entered.

Susie sat down beside Jade and handed her the water which Jade gladly took from her with a thankful smile. Ash and Reid sat down across from their friends- both trying not to look at each other.

"How you feeling, love?" Ash asked Jade softly

"I don't know" Jade said looking down at her water "Better? I was never good with emotions"

The group of four all laughed softly, all silently thinking the how true that statement was true for each of them. Susie overcompensated her kindness, Dean tried too hard to appear brave, Luke pretended to be a jackass as a defence mechanism to keep people from getting to close, Jade uses a cold personality and her appearance to scare others away, Ash uses a dry humour to keep people find out what's wrong and Spencer… he simply hides- he hides behind his intelligence.

But his intelligence and the bravery of him and his friends was about to be put to the ultimate test a test that Alexander had to face- alone.

**Hello sorry it took me too long to update I was completely stuck on this chapter and I not sure how I feel about what I wrote. Please review your thoughts. **


	9. Forgive and Forget?

Chapter 8

Reid stared at the murder trying to concentrate on geographical profile but he was too frustrated with this case and with Captain Fox. He was refusing to let Jade go and in the process accused Reid of trying to ruin his case. Hotch had calmed Fox down before he kicked the BAU off the case.

The team was very worried about their youngest team mate- they were confused as to what was going on and where concerned that Reid wasn't volunteering the information as easily as usual. They were also concerned that they didn't know Reid as well as they thought they did… They didn't even know he had child hood friends!

Susie, Dean and Luke had already left to get the apartment ready and Ash had volunteered to stay so she could keep an eye on Jade. Other than Spencer, Jade would be closet to Ash since she opened her home to her in their teens and looked out for Jade in high school.

"Hey Kid, I'm back from re-interviewing the witnesses" Morgan said walking into the room "turns out that the UNSUB had a long scar and eye sewn shut but had blonde hair. We are sending out a sketch artist"

"Okay good. The geographical profile proves that Jade isn't guilty but I can't match them up to a specific area. The data is too… random!"

At this point Spencer wanted to hit his head on the wall!

"Look Reid you're trying your best here" Morgan said

"Well my best isn't good enough!" Reid examined raising his voice

The tension in the room came fast, Morgan didn't know what to say and glad when he heard a little tap on the door. Both men turned to the door where Ash stood with a cup of coffee in one hand and a wrapped bear claw in the other.

"Hey, I interrupting something?" Ash asked glaring at Morgan

"No ma'am" Morgan replied

Morgan took the girl in, she wasn't his obvious usual type she opted for a baggy t-shirt with a graphic design and a pair of jeans. Her glasses where a little too large for her face and her hair was wildly curly but he had to admit she was pretty and from the light in Reid's eye that appeared when she did it was easy for Morgan to imagine that pretty boy did too.

Ash examined Morgan one last time before turning her attention back to Reid "So Spence, do you still take your coffee with an ungodly amount of sugar?"

"Yes, thank-you" Spencer smiled "This is just what I need"

"Eat this too" Ash said handing him the bear claw "You're too skinny"

Spencer laughed "OH there she is! Hi mom!" he gave her a little wave

In response she hit him on the shoulder and playfully glared "Hey! No disrespecting her! I love your mum!"

Spencer took a sip of his coffee and then took a big bite from his bear claw "Happy?" he asked with a full mouth

"As Larry" She replied but then looked thoughtful for a moment "Who _is_ Larry?"

"It's just a phase, it can be dated back to around 1875, first used by a New Zealand writer- G.L. Meredith- he wrote 'We would be as happy as Larry if it were not for the rats'" Reid told her while examining the geographical profile

"Ugh, rats" Ash shivered in disgust

Morgan stared openly at the pair, where was the shy and awkward Spencer Reid that could barely look a girl in the eye let alone have a witty back and forth conversation with one! Ash looked around the room until her eyes finally rested on her the geographical profile that Reid was working on.

"Geographical profile?" she asked stepping towards it

"Yea. How do you know about it?" Morgan asked

"Do you forget who I grew up with?" Ash laughed "I remember when you first time you you first played with this thing! You had all of us running across Vegas committing 'fake murders' to prove your thesis"

"Of course!" Reid exclaimed

"Okay either you are very excited about that memory" Ash observed "or you just had a breakthrough"

"Ash you're a genius! I could kiss you right now!" Spencer exclaimed

"Well I'm not objecting" Ash winked while tapping her cheek

Spencer gave her a quick peck on the cheek as if it wasn't the first time he did so- Morgan was starting to question the relationship between these two.

"Ash just reminded me of my project thesis proving that a geographical profile- if used properly can be used to prove that identical crimes can be… distinguished from each other for lack of a better word" Reid explained

"For lack of a better word? Did Diana teach you nothing about literature?" Ash joked

"She publishes several bestselling novels and now she thinks she's an expert in the English language" Reid mumbled just loud enough for them to hear

"Nope, of course not" She replied "I'm still dyslexic"

"We've been over this Ashlyn- lots of people are dyslexic" Spencer said while straightened up to look her in the eye "including Da Vinci and Einstein- it does not make you less gifted as you already are"

"Your so geek it's actually sweet" Ash said more shyly then before "Is it your way of saying that you're the Einstein to my Da Vinci?"

Reid blushed and looked back to the board "I should probably get back to work…"

"And I should get back to Jade…" Ash agreed "You better eat that"

Ash gave him a gentle glare and an 'I'm watching you' gesture before quietly existing with Morgan behind her.

"It's best to let him work alone" ash told him "learned that the hard way, mess with his work one time and you never hear the end of it! - I was seven!"

Morgan laughed deeply "You two do seem to have some history"

Ash simply shrugged and walked away in the direction of where Jade was being held. Morgan watched her go and took out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Talk dirty to me" Garcia answered with a seductive voice

Morgan chuckled softly and moved to a more private area

"Hey Baby Girl, did you do as Hotch asked?" He asked

Hotch ordered a background check on all of Reid's friends- without Reid's knowledge of course- which Morgan didn't agree with, it made him feel dirty and like he was betraying Reid's trust. For some important reason Spencer trusted these guys like he trusted the team and if Morgan was completely honest with himself he suspected that Reid even trusted them _more_ than the team. And right now he didn't blame him.

"Yes, and I feel like I need to shower" Garcia told him

"Why, what did you find?" Morgan asked

"Nothing, they are all squeaky clean- even that Luke guy- who by the way actually volunteers at a community centre that works to help teenagers that live in abusive homes connected too alcohol and drug abuse" Garcia said softly "Chocolate thunder, I feel icky, these are good people junior G-man's friends no less! How will he react when he finds out that we investigated his friends! This is very, very, very bad karma! We don't need any more bad Karma!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Baby Girl calm down!" Morgan soothed "Start from the start and tell me about them"

He heard Garcia take a deep breath "Ok I'll start with Susie Valentine, cause her name is UBER cute"

Morgan chuckled

"Susie Valentine, 26, She's a singer/dancer, but hear this: she's a child prodigy! She got early admission to Juilliard… full scholarship! She and her boyfriend live together in New York, but they're both originally from sin city itself. Get this though her family is rich and I'm talking Richie Rich, rice! Her dad owns like three casinos across Vegas but she was cut off years ago! No idea why though"

"Could it be because of the boyfriend?" Morgan asked

"Very strong possibility. Okay, Dean Knight, also 26- also a child prodigy- apparently he can put his hand to _any _musical instrument and play it perfectly! Isn't that amaz-"

"Baby Girl stay on track please?" Morgan said interrupting her

"Well like his girl, he got early admission and full scholarship to Juilliard but still he worked two jobs sending all the money back home to his family- still is- as far as I can see he is the only one supporting the family, their doesn't seem to be a father in the picture, he has three younger half-brothers and new-born half-sister, mother has a record for prostitution, she's been arrested half a dozen times already… WOW! How are these kids not in care?"

"Well that's a good reason for her family not to approve" Morgan observed

"You don't need to be a profiler to see that my chocolate stud muffin, but I have to admit his name proceeds him- he can be my Knight in shining armour any day" Garcia purred

"Hey now! I think you will find that, that position has been filled" Morgan said defensively

Garcia giggled "Don't worry Sugar lips, your my one and only"

"Good, moving on- did you find out more about Jade Collins?" Morgan asked

"Very little, except she is a MIT undergrad and lived in Vegas since she was fifteen" Garcia stated "Now let me tell you about Luke Jenkins, 26, he grew up in a family of lawyers, but get this he is a child prodigy…. In cooking! But apparently daddy didn't want a chief in the family so of course he had to be a lawyer- sounds very Hotchner brothers to me- he graduated early from Harvard law and got assistant DA after a huge case last year where he put away three Russian mobsters and several drug dealers. As I said before he works with kids in troubled homes."

"Well that was unexpected- he seemed like a jackass to me" Morgan stated

"Moving on- Ashlyn Carter, 26, she and her twin brother, Alexander are both originally from London but when they were six their parents died in a car accident- poor baby's- they moved to Las Vegas to live with their only living relative, a grandmother. She is a child art prodigy! I've seen some of her work online, she's brilliant! She obviously got a full scholarship to Yale University. She is also a bestselling writer. I realise now that I've read like half her books she is great- now I know why Boy Wonder gets all smug when he sees me reading them- she also volunteers at a suicide support group"

"Tell me about her brother's death" Morgan asked sadly

"Alexander OD on an unlisted drug…" Garcia voice soften

"Was he an addict?" Morgan asked confused "How did they know it was a suicide?"

"Ashlyn and Spencer both claim that he never touched the stuff. They know he did it on purpose because he left a note saying 'I'm so sorry. Goodbye'" Garcia said softly

"That's it? That's rough" Morgan's voice soften

"There's more in the ME's report, says that there was several if not hundreds of healed wounds and scars- healed broken bones and ribs. What is stranger is that these a years old, I mean childhood years old! This guy was abused! But no one could explain it so… they just left it! The police didn't even ask his sister or friends, they didn't want to upset them more"

**SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

Spencer smiled in satisfaction he had finally finished a working geographical profile proving that there was more than one UNSUB he had already called Hotch with the information.

There was a little tap on the door and Ash quietly entered again.

"Hey, sorry- don't mind me, finish your work" she whispered before sitting on the table crossed legged

"Actually for once your timing couldn't be more perfect" Spencer joked

"For once? Should I be insulted?" Ash asked

"Of course, but it's true you're the most disorganised person I know!" Spencer exclaimed

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that!" Ash exclaimed "I just came to say Susie's with Jade now so I'm going to go back to the flat"

She slid down from the table and started towards the door.

"Ash, wait!" Reid called out "I need to talk to you"

Ash turned slowly, she was dreading this moment but she knew it was coming the moment she got the phone call for Luke.

"Okay, but me first" She said walking towards him "This is going to be tough"

_She's right there_ he thought. She slid her hand in his and led him to the table and they sat down on the uncomfortable chairs facing each other. Both couldn't find the nerve to look at each other so they sat in silence, Ash was looking down at their joined hands and started play with his fingers just like she used to when they were kids.

"You broke my heart" She said finally

"I di-" Reid tried to defend himself but Ash interrupted him

"SH, please Spence- this is hard enough" Ash begged "Back then I was in a bad place, I lost my brother- I didn't know how I felt let alone how to express my emotions! I hate how you were the only one that seemed to know what I needed and you… you left! You just left me… You left us"

"What did you do" Reid whispered

"For a long time nothing" Ash shrugged tears formed in her eyes "But in time I started remembering my brother for the good moments, I was less angry and I took your advice I seeked help from a professional. You were right, it helped"

"That's good, I'm glad" He soothed rubbing their hands together

"The sessions they made me think about the fight we had when you ended things and how out of line I was, I understand now- like I understand why you broke things off between us"

"You do?" Spencer asked fascinated with their hands

"We were only dating two months- we didn't even tell Alexander! When he died you felt like you betrayed him and whatever 'bro-code' you guys had and you felt you had to make thing right between you and Alexander"

"You should be a profiler" Spencer joked nervously

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry" Ash said finally looking him in the eye "The things I said to you back then… not a day goes by that I don't regret every word"

"I'm sorry too- I should have been there for you" Spencer said holding her gaze "Not a day goes by that I don't regret my actions"

"Well we both share _allot _of regret" Ash laughed through her streaming tears "Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive and forget" Spencer stated wiping her tears away with his free hand

"Okay" She said softly leaning into her hand "What did you want to talk about?"

"This is going to be hard" Spencer told her honestly

"That's okay, take a deep breath start slow" Ash advised

"I promised myself when the time come, I'd tell you first in private" Spencer mumbled

"Spence? You've lost me" She stated confused "As usual"

Spencer let go of one of her hands and produced the envelop and letter from his pocket. He looked at it for a minute and then whispered "Please don't hate me"

"Spencer your scarring me" Ash told him "What the hell is this?"

"It's a letter" He answered "From your brother. It's from Alexander"


	10. Disappointment

Chapter 9

Ash silently re-read the letter twice and then for a third time. A single tear slid down her check. It was imposable. This letter was impossible. It was a letter from her brother. Her dead brother. It was his suicide note. It detailed why he had to die. It detailed horrible things- monsters lurking in the shadows waiting to strike. How sorry he was that it had to turn out like this. And worst of all, it was addressed to _Spencer_- not _her_.

For years she suffered from depression after the loss of her last relative, her beloved brother and then her love almost simultaneously. She was all alone in this big, scary old world- her grandmother passed away a month before, she had disintegrated from her Alzheimer's disease until there was nothing left of the once kind and loving woman that took had the habit of taking in the helpless (human or otherwise) - Part of her always wondered if their grandmothers death was the trigger- or as Spencer would say the _stressor_- but she knew why know and it scarred her _allot._

It took her years and several councillors and (useless) self-help books to except that she will never truly be healed and that the loneliness that consumed her heart at every moment of the day was never going away. She was just a Girl after all. A broken Girl.

All the emotions that she felt in her heart she decided to put down paper for people who shared her pain and for people who didn't understand real pain and wanted to read and view such emotions. Soon enough she was a bestselling writer and artist.

Sometimes it was hard for Ash to identify her emotions especially at times like this when she has been surprised with shocking information with very little time or strength to process thus information. She knew that she felt sad, upset and angry. But there was one emotion that overwhelmed all the others. And that emotion was… betrayal. The sensation of this emotion overwhelmed her to the point where she felt physically and physiology weak.

She just found out she was betrayed by the two people she trusted most in the world. One was dead and the other was sitting right in front of her- with a very worried expression on his face while he studied her reaction. The look on his face only increased her anger- he lost the right to worry about her the minute he hid this letter from her.

"Ash, please say something" Reid whispered- his voice pleading with her

"How dare you" She whispered

Her hands where clenched together tightly, the letter was still in her hand it was being crumbled at the sides in which she held it with such anger, her knuckles were turning whiter and whiter as her emotions for the situation grew.

Spencer was at a loss for words- there was nothing he could say and nothing he could do that could possibly fix things so he decided it best to take what he deserved- an earful from his best friend and she wasn't shy about giving them. But what scarred him was the look in her eye. Her eyes where full of disappointment. Disappointment in him.

Over the many years that he knew her, she had shown him a long range of emotions but never in his life had she ever looked at him with such a look in her eye.

"You betrayed me!" She continued- her voice raising "You had no right!"

She stood and started to pace- Spencer watched quietly knowing that she only did this when confused or felt high levels of anxiety. He felt ashamed, ashamed at himself for causing her so much pain. He hated himself for it.

"My brother's dead and I lived eight years without an explanation! Eight years!" She exclaimed "And you had the answer all along!"

"I couldn't tell you- but I wanted too, I really, really wanted too and I'm so, so sorry" Spencer tried to explain

"Stop it!" Ash exclaimed

She moved till she was standing over him. For once he was looking up to her which she enjoyed but at that moment she wasn't going to let it show. Up closer Spencer could see the tears in her eyes ready to tip over but she holding them back stubbornly- she never liked crying, it made her feel weak.

"You're not allowed to apologise- Right now you're not allowed to… be my friend" she whispered the last part as if it caused her as much pain as it did him

Minutes passed and all they could do was stare at each other silently daring the other to blink and they were both in shock from her words. No matter how made fights they got into (which was allot), no matter how many heated words they exchanged (also allot), no matter how many stupid things either of them did (more then allot), no matter how long they went without specking(7 years, 345 days and 2 hours)- they have never not been friends.

Ash stared at him for one more moment, her tears still threating to tip over before she took a deep breath and turned away she walked to the closed door but turned around again with her hand on the handle.

"By the way" Ash said softly "I don't hate you… I'm just disappointed in you"

With that she quickly left the room in search of comfort aka Susie, all Reid could do was sit and be thankful that it wasn't worse.

He stood and walked over to the board to re-examine it. The message's left on the walls could referee to the fact that the evidence points to Jade but at the same time there is no motive to the murders and her phobia excludes her from being able too.

The only witness where the victims that survived- the last two. That couldn't have been a coincidence. The murders up on till that point where organised and merciless. It was designed to look like a spree killing which is why there was only hours between murders.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, he was exhausted. A situation like this would make anyone want to crawl under a rock and wither away. He sighed, no matter how bad it felt on him it would be ten times worse for Jade. He could imagine how scared she must feel right now and he didn't think having her friends around helped- It would make her feel vulnerable.

He had to focus on the case not his personal connection. He had to treat it like any other case. Which was near to impossible now that he was called out by the UNSUB with that note.

What the hell did that note mean anyway? How could he have protected Alexander? He didn't know what was happening back then.

The UNSUB was clearly trying to get under his skin but why? And why frame Jade for these murders? Was it just an elaborate scheme to get his friends and himself together again? But why?

"Reid" Hotch's stern voice came from the door "You have another letter"

Reid took a deep breath and followed Hotch to the room where the team where gathered. In the centre of the table lay a letter with only his name on it. He put plastic gloves on and carefully picked up the envelope while ignoring the concerned looks of his team.

He removed the letter from the envelope and read the neat words consuming the middle of the page.

_Answer me this Doctor_

_The saying goes:_

_Two can share a secret _

_If one of them is_

_Dead_

_If seven people unknowingly_

_Share a secret _

_How many should_

_Die? _

**Ok not my best chapter but I promise the plot is deepening **

**Thoughts? Good? Bad? Brilliant? Most horrible disgusting read ever? **

**Not sure where it's going? All will be revelled in due time. I don't want to rush it. **

**The letter is an important part of the story and you all will be able to read it in later chapters.**


	11. Targets

Chapter 10

Hotch was not a happy man, this case was going nowhere and getting more and more complicated. He also didn't like that his agent had a personal connection to the case and was obviously handing something.

Something about this case was off- the murders seemed insignificant as if it was just away to obtain attention and gather the real targets. He was worried about the note Reid had just received- after reading the threat Hotch noticed that Reid paled considerably as if he had just been harassed by a ghost.

Hotch was worried about this 'secret' that Spencer and his friends unknowingly share- What secret could a group of 26 year olds possibly share that could lead to their execution?

Reid sank into a seat, he felt worn and physically sick. He could feel himself aging from worry- he had to admit he had seen this day coming for a long time. He realised a long time ago that what connected his friends and himself also painted a large target sign on their back's by the people that would love to see them six feet under… problem is he didn't know who they are.

The letter had already been sent away to be fingerprinted but both Hotch and Reid weren't about to hold their breath for positive results- one the first note came back clean and two the UNSUB or UNSUBS were too organised for that.

So far the only working profile that they could see was that: a team of organised UNSUBS with sociopathic tendencies- which is shown in the notes as all knowing and conning as the notes has no trace back to them and they used the victims as tools to send a message for an un clear reason.

"Reid, can I have a word" it wasn't question

Reid nodded silently as Hotch gave the rest of the team a look to signal them to clear out of the room. As the team left they all gave Reid a concerned look- they were starting to get very irritated that he was clearly hiding something important from them that was case related.

When they were alone Hotch took no time to launch into his questions.

"Can you please explain to me what the _hell _is going on Reid?" Hotch demanded more than questioned

Reid suddenly became quite interested with how the floor worked with the way he stared at it intently.

"No I can't" Reid answered finally

"Why not?" Hotch asked sternly

"Because I don't know why this is happening!" Reid shouted raising to his feet

"But your hiding something" Hotch stated

"I can't tell you" Reid whispered looking down

"And why's that" Hotch was getting more irritated

"Hotch do you trust me?" Reid asked suddenly

"Of course I do, we all do" Hotch said a little softer

"Well then trust me right now and don't push your questions" Spencer said his voice serious "It's too dangerous and- you have to take me off this case"

"But-" Hotch tried to argue but Spencer interrupted

"No, Hotch- I can't work this case" Spencer said sternly "I did what I came here to do- prove Jade's innocence- the rest is up to you"

"Reid why are you doing this?" Hotch asked "This is not like you- usually you would fight to _stay _on a case no matter how close you are to the case. What has changed?"

"Before- I had nothing to lose"

**SEVEN DEADLY SINS **

The rest of the team gathered in the room that Reid worked on the geographical profile. They were all distressed and severally confused. This case was driving them all insane. They felt everything that they held dear to themselves as a team being tested. Loyalty. Trust. Friendship.

They were scared, scared for Spencer, scared that he was in trouble, scared that he hiding something and scarred that Spencer wasn't coming to them.

"Well? What you guys thinking?" Morgan asked "What's going on?"

The team silently shook their heads silently.

"What about that note? What do you think it could mean" Rossi asked "You guys have known Reid longer- what secret could he be hiding that could get him killed?"

"Not that I know anyway- Spence is always good at keeping a secret" JJ sighed

"Yea, come to think of it" Morgan stated "Everything we know about his past _is_ his education and _very _little about his home life"

It was true, they knew about his life at school, snip bits of his bullying, they were sure that they won't know anything about his mom or his broken home life if it didn't come up in the _Fisher king _case a few years back. Reid was always one to focus on the present and right now in the present- Spencer was a possible victim.

The door opened and only Hotch entered the room.

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked

"He has requested to sit the rest of this case out" Hotch sighed

"He what?" Morgan demanded

"He told me it's for the best- especially since he received a threat" Hotch explained "He does make a good point. He is a potential victim- so is his friends. It's better for the case this way"

"But this is Reid we are talking about he would never just give up on a case like this" Emily said confusion evident in her voice

"I asked him and he basically has everything to lose this time" Hotch informed them

"What does that mean?" JJ asked

Out of the whole team she was the most worried about the change in his behaviour before this case they were always so close. In his own quirky way he was the best friend that she ever had… he was sweet and understanding, a great listener and although he did ramble on about statics but she found it endearing. What none of the team know was that the 'date' Spencer asked her out on after his birthday was actually his way of reaching out and asking for a chance to get to know each other outside of work- he told her that she reminded him of one of his closest friends. Even though she knew this was neither the time nor the place it didn't stop her from wondering which one.

"It means that I'm trusting you all too solve this case" Came Reid's voice from the door

The team turn to face him- they were all so engrossed in the conversation and their own brains trying desperately to wrap itself around their ever growing confusion.

"Reid, man will you please tell us what is going on" Morgan asked in exasperation

"I can't- but trust me like I trust you" Reid begged "You guys will figure it- that I promise"

He turned to leave and JJ followed him out and into too the police car park- not calling him until they were out of ear-shot.

"Spence, I want to talk to you" She called out to him

Reid stopped, waiting for her to catch up to him. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down to the ground. When JJ was standing beside him they stood in silence for a moment until Spencer broke it.

"Susie" Reid said

JJ looked around confused "Sorry what?"

"You met all my old friends and you were curious as to which reminded me of you" Reid explained "I could see it in your face when you meet them all. Profiler"

"I wasn't going to ask" JJ told him

"I know you won't but I wanted you to know because you and Susie are two of the most caring people I know- you both are the glue that has kept my two groups of friends together"

"I know what your doing- you're trying to lighten the mood" JJ stated "I have a question for you… And you have to be honest with me"

"Go ahead" Reid said coolly his hands slipping into his pockets

"Are you in danger?" JJ asked "Do you know what is going on?"

"Technically that's two questions" Reid informed her

"Spence… please" JJ sighed tears brimmed her eyelids

Reid opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the door opened and Morgan and Emily walked out.

"Hey guys- are we interrupting something?" Emily asked giving the pair an unreadable look

"No, nothing" Reid said turning away from JJ "Where are you both headed?"

"Jade Collins apartment" Morgan answered "Hotch wants us to once and for all prove her innocence so that we can concentrate on the real UNSUB"

"That's great thanks" Reid said relived "Do you mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure- to where?" Emily asked slowly

"UM…. Well- my friends and I share an apartment here in Vegas" Reid stammered "The one you're headed too"

"You and your friends can afford a six to seven room apartment?" Morgan asked shocked

Reid simply shrugged and started towards the car. Morgan and Emily shared a concerned look before the following him. JJ stood alone in the car park and she silently allowed a stray tear to roll down her cheek. Although Spencer didn't give her a straight out answer she knew- she knew in her heart that yes he was in danger… but the question was did he know who was doing this?


End file.
